Red Sun
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: One day a leopard and a lion went out for a party. The leopard was mistaken for a domestic cat, and the lion was mistaken as a sun; a very embarrassed sun.


Author's Note: Hello! Okay, first of all, I've been inactive for centuries and then I pop out with utter bullshit of a fanfic. I'm so sorry if this really sucked or was written badly or they are completely out of character. I haven't written in a long time and I just started school a month ago. It's tiring but I'll try my best to write somewhat frequently! Thank your for your time and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kid or Law. *sobs*

What is life, in general?

Living a normal life, achieving personal goals, have fun, hang out with friends, be happy, etcetera, etcetera. Everyone's way of living life is different from others, and here Law stood, completely in disagreement at how he is living his life right now.

No. When he agreed to date Kid, he was completely and 100% sure that he did not sign up for a 'Wild Animal Night' party. He's very, very sure. And yet, here he is, standing in the middle of dance floor, surround by complete morons in completely retarded animal costumes. There wasn't a need for an invitation card to get into the party, all one needed to do was to dress as an animal, and tadah, they get to waltz right in to have the fun of their life.

Kid had went off to get beverages for both of them, but it has been 10 ten minutes since then and Kid was nowhere to be found. Nudging his way through the sweaty, dancing crowd, Law headed towards the couches where all the drunk laid, or attempting to fuck without falling off the tiny space. Simply leaning against the wall and surveying the place, Law stifled a yawn. It was then that Kid had once again reappeared before Law's eyes.

"Took you long enough to get a drink, Eustass-ya."

"No need to lace your words with poison."

Handing Law's drink over to him, Kid stood beside Law and watched the crowd. A scowl settled deep on Law's brows as he took sips of his drink, still annoyed at the fact that they're still stuck here. Quite contrarily, Kid was having endless entertainment from looking at Law.

"Don't you want to go have fun?"

"Fun? I don't see how this," Law gestured to the crowd, "is fun."

Kid's grin grew bigger as he fought the urge to laugh upon hearing Law's reply. "Stop being a sore loser, will ya?"

This time round, Law shot a murderous glare at Kid. He had not lost, he simply had the worse luck at that particular time, and Kid simply had a better luck. It was not a fair competition.

"I didn't lose."

"Yeah, if you say so ~"

Smirking at Law and receiving a glare in return, Kid simply turned away from Law and drank his alcohol, still grinning. They stood in silence for a few moment before being, unfortunately, approached by a friend, dressed as a penguin. A very uncute penguin in Law's opinion.

"Oh! I didn't know you two were here! Do you want me to call Shachi over? He's an o -"

"No. There's no need to. We're leaving soon."

"No, we're not."

Glaring at Kid who simply laughed in return, Law focused his attention on his drink instead of attracting any more attention to his existence.

"I'd never expect Law to come here though!"

"He lost at Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"I did not lose."

Shooting another glare, and receiving yet another laugh, Law felt his annoyance soar up higher. A small conversation took place between Kid and Penguin, while Law silently scowl beside the two highly enthusiastic idiots.

"By the way, Law, you look cute as a cat!"

"Leopard."

"Ah, similar ~"

When Penguin skipped away from them, giggling, Law heaved a loud sigh. He's tired and he wants to go home, but the party didn't seem to be ending any time soon. Fumbling with the ears on his head out of boredom, Law discreetly checked his watch, cursing at the time for passing so slowly. Despite doing nothing different, Kid seemed to be on cloud nine by just standing next to him, dress as a lion with a mane of two colours, brown of the costume and bright red of his hair.

Half an hour more into the party, the both of them had decided to take a break outside. Still dressed as their animals, they walked out of the club, heading towards the convenience store down the street. The street was rather empty except for a few people every minute, much to Law's relief. If any of his acquaintances or colleagues saw him dressed like this, he'd probably just jump off a cliff to never be seen by anyone ever again. After buying a few snacks, both Kid and Law stood outside the store and simply enjoyed the silence before heading back to the blasting music.

"Mama!" The both of them turned towards the loud shout to their right. A little girl was tugging at her mother's hand, pointing directly at the both of them with a gigantic smile on her face. "That man looks like the sun from the Teletubbies!"

Stepping slightly away from Kid, Law realised that the girl was referring to 'Lion' Kid as the sun. A laugh broke out from Law before dwindling down to a soft, discreet giggle. Kid's face, well, it was on par with the colour of his hair at that moment.

"Mama, can I take a picture with him?"

"No!"

"Yes, I'll help you take it."

Law reached out towards the confused and troubled lady for her phone and motioned for the girl to stand beside Kid. Out of sheer embarrassment and courtesy, Kid stood still and waited for the shutter, face turned away from the camera. Once Law had returned the phone and they had walked out of sight, Law then finally laughed a little harder at the golden moment just a minute ago.

"Eustass-ya, your face is burning like the sun."

"Fuck off."

"I thought Teletubbies is a kid's show, no vulgarities mister."

What else is there to say, in the end, neither of them had a better luck than the other. And what important was the fact that Kid would forever live on as the Sun of Teletubbies in a few people's mind. One being the guy who won't stop mentioning about the 'sun' being idiotic everyday.

Author's Note: Eyyyy! Okay, thank you for giving this fic a chance! I sincerely hoped that you enjoyed this short piece of work! Thank you and have a nice day/night! :D


End file.
